


Bedtime Stories

by shamei1010



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Medieval AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010





	Bedtime Stories

“爹地，能讲个睡前故事吗？”在Charles把双胞胎抱上床，并为他们喂完热牛奶时Pietro这样央求道。  
“当然可以。”Charles为Wanda调整了枕头，在床沿坐下，又取出一本《家庭故事集》放在膝上打开，”今天我要讲的故事叫做三片蛇叶……”  
“我不想听那个，”Pietro说，“我想听勇者和恶龙的故事。”  
“那个故事爹地讲过很多遍了，”Wanda白了他一眼，“每次你都听了个开头就睡着了。”  
“你不是也一样，”Pietro小声咕哝，他转向Charles，“求你了，爹地，这次我一定会听到最后的。”  
“好吧，最后一次。”Charles拉高毯子盖住Pietro的肩膀，“在很久很久以前——确切地说是公元1298年，有位国王——”  
“他叫什么？”Pietro插嘴问道。Wanda把指头抵在嘴唇上做了个嘘的动作，Pietro朝她吐了吐舌头。  
“通常童话中的国王都不会有名字。他或许叫Stephen，也可能是Rufus或者Sebastian。”Charles说，”总之，这个没有名字的国王拥有世界上最雄伟的宫殿和数不清的金子。没有什么是他得不到的，除了一样——时间。时间可以悄悄染白他的头发，也可以让他不能轻易地举起长矛和盾牌。  
国王非常的惶恐，他喝下无数的药剂妄图延长自己的生命，可那些东西只让他变得更加的苍老和虚弱。  
最终，一个术士的话溜进了国王的耳朵。术士告诉国王，在遥远的沙漠绿洲中住着一头龙，它活了一千二百岁，人只要饮下它的血，一切的疾病都会痊愈，甚至还可以长生不老。  
国王相信了他的话，立刻派了无数的人去屠龙，可所有人都有去无回。”  
“去的人一定都被龙吃掉了。“Pietro故意做了个凶狠的鬼脸说道。  
“不，没有一个人找到龙，他们在路上就放弃了。”Charles说，“国王剩下的时间越来越少，于是他派遣了无数公告员散布——龙摧毁了十五座村庄，杀死了两百名无辜的村民之类的谣言。民众对龙害怕极了，却一点办法也没有。  
一位骑士站了出来，他安抚大家表示愿意除掉恶龙。这件事很快传到了国王那里，于是，国王在宫殿中召见了他。  
‘如果你真的能除掉恶龙，’国王坐在十英尺高的王座上，摩挲着手中的戒指傲慢地说，‘你会得到足以铺满整座城堡的达克特和功勋相等的爵位。’  
‘陛下，’骑士不卑不亢地说，‘我只需要一张地图和一位向导就足够了。’  
“他真了不起！”Pietro称赞说，“和亚瑟王的圆桌骑士一样。”  
“是的，为了信仰和保护弱者而战”Charles继续讲道：  
‘那再好不过，’国王说，‘不过我要提醒你，那头龙生性狡猾，一见到它就要立刻砍下它的头，否则它一定会迷惑你让你下不去手。’他停顿了片刻说，‘还有，务必取一壶那畜生的血，作为你屠龙的证明。’  
骑士答应了国王的要求，国王非常满意，亲自挑选了五十名强壮的侍卫作为他的随从。  
就这样，骑士踏上了征程。他们走了一个多月，来到了暗无天日的黑森林中。一群吸血的怪物袭击了他们。那些怪物比山羊还大，长着血红的眼睛和尖牙，在黑暗中骑士一行人什么也看不见，而怪物却能将他们看得清清楚楚。等他们从黑森林出来到达的沼泽时候，随从们已经被吃掉了大半。  
紧接着，沼泽又让二十名随从丢掉了性命。当骑士抵达沙漠边缘的时候，他仅剩下三名随从，所有人的马都留在了黑森林，盾牌也沉没在了沼泽深处。  
骑士把大半的水和干粮分给了这三个人，独自一人踏上了旅程。  
在骑士又走了七天七夜后，流沙和风暴带走了他仅有的长矛和兜帽。  
夜幕降临，他的铠甲和粗麻布衬衣根本无法抵御寒冷。到了白天，沙漠没有任何植物可以作为充饥和遮挡，劳顿和营养不良彻底击垮了他。骑士染上了风寒，他不得不丢掉铠甲，用长剑当做手杖勉强支撑前行。  
又是七天过去，骑士水囊早空了。当一片绿洲出现在几百尺外时，严重脱水的他却连一步也走不动，一丝求救的声音也发不出来。  
秃鹫在他头顶的天空盘旋，骑士觉得大限将至的时候，他看到了——”  
“一个人！”Pietro脱口而出道。  
“不，是一头龙。”Wanda纠正他。  
“爸爸讲的时候是‘看到了一个人……’”  
“今天是爹地在讲。”Wanda转向Charles用眼睛催促着他继续讲。  
“骑士遇到了他要屠杀的龙，龙看上去足有六十英尺高，全身布满了棕色的麟甲，展开双翼几乎能覆盖整个天空、而骑士比它的一只爪子都大不了多少。  
此刻的骑士连拔出剑的力气都没有，他只能无力的伏在沙地上等待死神的降临。  
龙接下来的举动让骑士吃了一惊，龙不仅没有伤害他，反而把他带到了绿洲中的湖水旁，亲自给他喂了水……”  
Charles的手指摩挲着在书皮，似乎在回忆故事的内容。壁炉内快燃尽的炭火突然闪烁了起来，发出噼啪噼啪的声响。室内的温度逐渐升高，暖意让两个孩子都有些昏昏欲睡。  
“接下来的一周，龙一直在照顾着骑士。直到一天夜里，蜷缩在角落的骑士发现龙并没有休息，而是用巨大的眼睛注视着他。骑士忍不住去摸剑的时候，龙伸出爪子捉住了他。  
骑士挣扎了一会便闭上了眼睛。不过，龙并没有吞掉他，它把骑士负在背上，展翅飞了起来。  
它穿过云层，飞得比任何鸟都高，几乎达到伸手就能触到月亮的高度。接着，龙带着骑士飞到了各种地方、有世界上最高的山、最深的海、最茂密的森林。那些景色比骑士在城堡中看过的油画还要美上一百倍。  
在旅行的最后一站，龙载着骑士降落在一个荒凉的火山口。  
‘你一定很好奇我为什么带你来这儿，’龙缓缓地说，‘这是我的出生地，我独自在这里生活了很久。’  
骑士呼吸着空气中刺鼻的硫磺味，望着脚下冒着泡的熔岩，脱口而出道：‘你不会再孤独下去了，我会永远陪伴着你，永远。’  
‘谢谢你。’龙悲伤地望着骑士，仿佛能看穿他的一切，然后说道：‘一直以来有个问题困扰着我——你打算用手中长剑做什么呢？’  
‘它不过是一柄手杖而已。’  
‘我的朋友，希望你不会再用到它了。’  
‘是的，不会了。’骑士说完把长剑丢进了火山口，剑身在一瞬间就被滚烫的岩浆融化殆尽了。  
“龙和骑士都很快乐，他们打算永远永远的这样生活下去。不过，人生并没有那么如意的事。当他们再次回到绿洲的时候，国王早已带领军队占领了那里。国王太老了，他老得等不及骑士归来。  
一只毒箭射向了龙，那是涂了秘纹蛇毒液的箭，毒性极强。人类哪怕沾上一滴也会当场毙命。不过那种毒液毒不死龙，但却能让龙沉睡，再有足够的时间让侍卫们把它的血放光。”  
“龙被杀掉了吗？”Wanda不安地握住Charles的手，她发现父亲的手冷得像雕像一样。  
“没有，骑士替龙挨了那一箭。”Charles嘴唇微微颤动，他闭起双眼没有继续讲下去。  
窗外刮过一阵狂风，屋内的窗帘像发疯似地抖动起来，把Pietro吓了一跳，他问道：“骑士呢？他死了吗？”  
Wanda轻轻地摇了摇父亲的手臂，让一直沉思的Charles回过神，他说：”龙把血分给了他，大约过了一刻钟，骑士醒了过来。”  
两个孩子都松了口气，Pietro着急地问道：“坏国王的下场是什么？他受到惩罚了吧？”  
“他在当场就被龙喷出的火焰吓死了。”  
听到这里Pietro几乎要跳起来欢呼，他最喜欢这种扬善惩恶的故事了。Wanda连忙扯住他的睡衣下摆示意他安静，她想了一会，有些茫然地问道：“可是，龙为什么会把血分给骑士？”她小声地补上一句，“这显然不太合理。”  
“龙在与骑士相处的一个月中爱上了他。”  
Wanda对这个答案非常满意，她又问：“骑士也爱上了那只龙吗？”  
“我不知道。”Charles说，“骑士是个感情从不外露的人。”  
“爸爸说你什么都知道……”Wanda有些失望地说。Pietro打了个呵欠点了点头。  
“睡吧。”Charles俯下身抚摸两个孩子的头发，在他们的额头上各吻了一下，”晚安。”  
“晚安。”两个孩子回答道。  
“骑士在看到龙的第一眼就爱上了他。”站在卧室门口多时的男人走到床边，凝视着Charles的眼睛温柔地回答。  
然后他吻了吻Charles的嘴唇，“从未变过。”

FIN

万仔POV：  
1先声明一下，救我的是人。  
2我是怎样从一个屠龙者变成龙骑士的。  
3第一次接吻时他的嘴唇好烫。  
4温度调控失败，孵化两个女儿的愿望破灭了。

双胞胎是送子鹳衔来的，看我真诚的眼神☆w☆

旧文存档


End file.
